If I Dream...
by Shamanic Nuriko
Summary: Nuriko reflects on his dreams as they may lead to something true...[Warnings; Yaoi (Tasuki x Nuriko)]
1. If I Dream; Chapter 1

Yo! 

Incense and music baby! Haha! I have a TasNuri fic on the way and this time I am being mean by making it a chapter fic! XDD Heck, if ya want more, just say so. And this contains YAOI! GuyxGuy stuff! If you don't like...don't read. Simple as that. And no reviews saying 'this fic sucks.' Shows the intelligance of some people...but heck, those that read I take it are very smart! Heck, ya like FY. That's a start! XDD 

I am also gonna work on the FY Email Surveys, even one for the seiryuu seishi (Yui knows how to forward XDD) and we'll even see responses from those in the real world like Keisuke and Tetsuya...(Showdown between Tetsuya and Suboshi! LoL!) 

Anyway, this is my newest work. I hope you all enjoy. Nuriko is very thoughtful in this because of his star sign. He is a pieces = water sign = into moods and reflections. I'm a gemini = air sign = can't stop gabbing like right now...Hey! I'm like Chichiri! loL! XDD 

And what Nuriko is thinking about dreams is actually in psychology. When one dreams, its either Freud's view (basically of sex and how we wanna do our parents o.o) or of just what happened in the day. I think on a more mystical, symbolic level, thinking that sometimes dreams mean something. I'm still a student in psychology though...High school psychology -_- So don't be too hard on the dream thing...I'm just a junior! 

Okay...serious time here...Guess what...I dun own FY. Heck, if I did, I'd be swimming in cash and bishies now. I'm just swimming in incense and plushies for now. Yuu Watase gets to own the bishies and cash...lucky... 

Anyway, the show must go on! 

**-----------**

**If I dream...**

**by Shamanic Nuriko**

**D**reams mean nothing. Or do they mean something? I am plagued by this thought day after day. I wake with a faint feeling of love. My skin would tingle and my heart would feel heavy. It wasn't something I could pick up easily, even if my power was of strength. 

What did I dream of? I dreamt of being loved in a garden, overwhelmed by the scent of pollen and sex, sunlight touches and petals making me wild. I dreamt of being rescued from the sapphire rivers, free in the waters yet restricted with water on land. I dreamt of flying in the air, feathers and clouds tickling me and my love. 

When I have dreams like that, I really start to hate my subconscious. It is either thoughts of the previous day still reeling in my mind or its my deepest desires. It can be either. That's what I hate about them. They're my thoughts of a 'winged' bandit all day and my deepest desires, wrapped in tears and petals and light. 

The worst part is I can't tell anyone. I'm afraid that I'll be looked down upon, especially by him. Yes...me...Nuriko, afraid of one's reaction, yet I show false affection to His Majesty. Why do I do this, torturing myself so? It's a habit. When I was trained, I had to show more love to Hotohori, be the only sun to brighten his day. Any chance I got, I had to make it so he was mine. Now, I wish my chances were at another. 

Chances are like dreams. They appear from time to time, but you must grasp one at any and every opportunity to bring you closer to what you want. 

With my luck, I'll miss every chance and my dreams will haunt me still. 

**I** sat outside. I needed to clear my thoughts from all of this. I can't let personal problems bring me down when my duty as a seishi comes first. I can wear a mask of bright daisies and sunflowers to fool everyone. I can hide the blood drenched roses in my heart. It works every time. 

It's nice to be outside. I can feel my worries lift away as the demons are shown to the light. They disappear. They become dust and flutter to another. At least, I wished that would happen. But now I am clear. Clear. Pure. 

The river is pure. It reflects something it isn't, yet once it is in possession, it shows its true nature. Blue, then clear. Maybe I'm like that. I reflect something I'm not...yet when I am with the one I want, I am true. Maybe that's why the river gives me peace, because I am like it. 

The wind howls something fierce but lonely. The howl brings petals and leaves to my feet as my berry colored tunic clings to my lanky body. I close my eyes. That wind would paint everything in its path light blue. That's what I see. I would be that way as well. Maybe it would paint him that as well and we would be blended together... 

No! I came outside to stop those thoughts. I need the tranquility of nature to soothe me...but the wind brings something else. I can feel it. Smell it too. Peaches? But they grow on the other side of the kingdom. It's my imagination. I'm thinking of him. I need to sit and close my eyes. A small nap would do me fine. 

So I do so. The tree next to the river is just fine as I relax in the shade. Funny. My skin is so pale it seems to glow like the moonlight. I wonder what it looks like in the actual light of the moon. In the shade, he would look like midnight and his eyes would shine like the sun. Especially against me, wouldn't he? 

I'm in my own paradise. Me and my dreams up in the clouds. Chance will join me soon, won't it? 

I know they will. They have to. My luck must turn good at some point. 

"Ha! In yer own dream world again?" 

Chance comes to me now as a bandit. I turn and there he is dressed in midnight with fireworks for hair and eyes like two golden moons. Under the shade of the willow tree he is dark and his voice seems like crackling jewels. 

Do I grasp this chance...this dream...? 


	2. If I Dream; Chapter 2

Hao! 

I'm back! Took long enough! ^^ 

Well, here is the latest chapter. =D And the surprise chapter to Fushigi Email Surveys should be around within a day or so. xDD YAY THAT FFN ISH BACK! XDDD Hopefully the next chapter to this will come soon. But Shoujocon ish comin up. I'm going as Ryoko from Real Bout High School! =D 

Now...I got some bad news (good to some)...I don't own FY. So...I am just borrowing the charries. ^^ And this is YAOI! GuyxGuy. No likeie? No readie! xDD And no reviews saying this sucks. Be polite. =3 

Anyway, Enjoy! =DDD 

* * *

**If I dream...**

**By Shamanic Nuriko**

**I** am memorized by him. I feel like my mouth is full of dry leaves. I need courage. I need to act like nothing is wrong. I can be playful. I can wear the bright mask. 

"Oh c'mon Tasuki-chan! I've seen you daze off as well. Planning to steal something in the kingdom I bet!" I chuckle out. My hand goes to cover my light laughter as Tasuki sits, or should I say plop, next me to, folding his arms across his chest. I don't think I offended him. It was light teasing. It was a stupid attempt at flirting. Damn it. 

"What makes ya think I would steal somethin'?" he laughed. I close my eyes for a second and I can imagine myself being burned away with that laugh. His entire voice is like fire. It cackles and engulfs life. My eyes open. 

"Oh...maybe that you keep eyeing that vase in Hotohori-sama's dining room," I say. Maybe I can act like now. Play it cool. Become cool, cold, seductive. My fingers begin to play with my amythist strands as I watch him look at him, wink at me. He just burned a whole my heart. 

"Awh damn. I thought no one noticed." He's playing cool. Cool as the shade he's under. Does he suspect something? 

I can play even cooler though. My nimble fingers leave my hair as I begin to play with the stands of fire. They're so soft, yet they look so sharp. It's like fur in my hands. 

"Or maybe you're trying to steal a heart. One of the maids?" I joke. He looks at me like a little boy would. It's so cute. My heart does cartwheels and butterflies dance in my stomach. 

He closes his eyes and lifts his head stubbornly as he proclaims, "I hate women! You should know that by now! If ya dun, then ya do now!" I giggle as my arms encircle his neck and my face comes close to his. His eyes open. I am reflected in gold and sunlight. He's confused, but a small blush creeps onto his face. How cute! Giggles tickle my throat and plaster themselves as smiles on my face. 

"Well, then I must warn you. Don't try to steal my heart. I might end up breaking yours." I place a kiss on his nose. He is now as red as Suzaku's feathers. I back away and begin to laugh so hard. Tears are gliding down my face like petals and feathers. Tasuki is now annoyed, but I can't help it. This was way too funny! 

"Nuriko! What the hell do ya think yer doing?! You fuckin' scared me!" The bandit bellowed. 

"Poor Tasuki! You shoulda known by now the way I can be. Wow, I can scare the 'tough and scary bandit leader of the Mt. Leikaku Bandits.'" I keep on laughing, my arms around my slender waist and my laughter carried in the wind. My love, however, has a differnet opinion on my joke. He gets up, still with that blush on his face, and leaves in a huff. I can't let him leave like that. 

"Tasuki-chan..." 

He turns around. 

I wink and blow him a kiss. He growls at me and begins cursing up a storm as he leaves. 

Now I can let him go. 

**I** am in a swirl of glitz and glamour, paradise colors. The pinks and blues and purples lined the sky as it seemed to glitter and glow like it was on fire. The wind danced and twirled with leaves and petals the color of rhinestones. I think I see pink makeup thick pollen wafting in the air. I hear music. Soft, gentle, angelic touches on the piano keys. Long, graceful, mysterious fingers plucking at the harp. I am drunk on sights and smells and sounds. 

I sit up to find I am in new clothing. White silk is around my body, carressing it. My hair isn't in its braid, but its long, sunset violet speldor. I look around for someone else here. I am soon answered as a hand is placed on my shoulder. 

I gasp as I turn around. Oh stars. It's him. My eyes widen. Warm tears of joy burn at the edges. My heart does skips and bounces for joy. It's him. The music begins to escalate. The colors grow lighter, light and blending to the background like a rainbow. It's him. Hymn. 

It's Tasuki. Not the usual Tasuki I'm used to. His clothes are the same as mine. His hair isn't up and spikey, but down for once. The orange hair is to his shoulders, maybe a little past. His eyes aren't arrogant or brave, but just waver like amber pools. He's not displaying the cocky bandit but rather the quiet boy that no one has seen. 

"Tasuki?" I whisper as I reach up to touch his cheek. His eyes look like they'll downpour with a waterfall of tears. Am I the first to treat him this gently? His face comes into my hand, like a dog or a cat to his owner. My heart is overwhelmed by this. He whispers something into my hand as he kisses it. Then he fades. I quickly try to embrace the sparkles of light that is him, but it is of no use. He is soon gone. My heart feels lonely as do I. My paradise dreamworld disspears as I am left in darkness and storms. The only light there is brief flashes of lightning. 

I awake from the dream and I wonder to myself...Was it all a dream? 

"And what does it mean?" 


End file.
